


It's on You

by PrettyHurt (Amandathefly)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Jus drein jus daun, Other, Post 3x09, WHY GOD, and we're all waiting for it, but Bellamy needs his ass kicked, im sorry if this is really just me rambling, why jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandathefly/pseuds/PrettyHurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lincoln's death, Octavia goes straight for the man who destroyed her life: Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's on You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so my heart broken after I watched tonight's episode so I channeled all the emotions into this huge rambling story. I can't wait until Octavia beats Bellamy's face in. Don't get me wrong, I adore both of the Blakes, but tragedy makes for the best show.

His heart dropped. He knows his sister like he knows himself and the second he heard the gunshot he felt the pains of her screams. 

No. 

"What have I done?" He reflected on how he ended up at this very spot. "It's all my fault."

The horror of all his past decisions came crashing down on him. Everything from the moment he hit the ground, every single death he could have prevented, all his friends he had betrayed. 

He collapsed from he standing position and cried out brokenly, "I'm so sorry," repeating the words he choked out tears. 

He was alone in the cave, and he deserved to stay this way forever. 

The man laid on the floor as time went by, overwhelmed by the anguish of his sins. He heard the soft trot of the horse approach the camp, and his heart dropped. He looked up to see his people entering the cave; Miller and his boyfriend were holding each other in silence, Harper followed, biting her lip and trying to prevent herself from shaking. 

And finally, Kane passed the entrance carrying a lifeless-looking Octavia. 

"What the fuck happened to my sister?" Bellamy instantly jumped up, yanking at the very chains she put on him. "Please, let me help her!"

Octavia sniffed and rose from Kane's arms. She stumbled as she touched the ground, but when he reached to steady her she resisted, gesturing her independence with a hand motion. She spoke low, her voice trembling, "You want to help me? After you killed him?"

Any redemption Bellamy thought was possible disappeared. "O, I wanted to save him."

"Bullshit Bellamy! You were so quick to turn him in, after everything he's done for us, after everything he's done for you! You could have stopped this, but no, you're too weak. I loved him, Bellamy, and you sent him to his death! You fucking disgust me, rot in hell!"

With these words, Octavia released her inner warrior on Bellamy, crushing her fists into his face. Bellamy crumpled into every single blow, not even attempting to defend himself. 

"You are a coward, you can't even stand up for yourself!" She screamed at him as she continued to mutilate his face. "What do you have to say now that Pike isn't here to save you? Look what you've done to us!"

She stopped momentarily, and Bellamy raised his head, opening his eye that Octavia hadn't yet beaten in. Through the blood streaming down his face, he saw Miller comforting his boyfriend, Harper staring at the fire mindlessly, and Kane carefully watching them. The man seemed conflicted, as he was truly a good person just trying to prevent suffering. 

Octavia continued on with her scathing words. "You sent those grounders to their deaths for no reason. You betrayed our friends as we fought for freedom. You almost had Kane killed for doing what you should have done. Clarke tried to fix everything but you fucking handcuffed her to a pole."

"And that's who you are Bellamy, you ruin things! You fucked up the mountain, you fucked up the camp, you murdered the grounders. You're lucky Gina is dead and Clarke is gone because they would hate you so much, almost as much as I hate you."

She paused, "Look at me goddamn it." Bellamy slowly raised his gaze to meet hers. "You are not my brother. You have ruined my life for the last time. You're dead to me!" Saying this she took a final swing, sending him smack against the cave wall. 

Kane came up behind her as her hysterics began again and escorted her over to the fire. He glanced over at Bellamy to assure he was still breathing, as his body trembled on the cold ground. Scarlet tears streamed down his face as he took in her final words. 

Bellamy couldn't think of a time when he wasn't the one responsible for suffering. Images of the mountain, the field of grounders, and the skeletons scattered about the dropship plagued his mind. He whispered the words Clarke had said once ago, "I am become death."

He rolled over to see Miller heading towards the cave exit. "Nathan, please, do me just one thing." Miller hesitated before turning towards the man he used to worship, "What could you possibly want?"

Bellamy spoke evenly, "kill me."

Harper shot up from the fire and immediately was at Miller's side. "What do you just say?"

Bellamy repeated his words, coming across louder and more aggressively "just kill me!"

"Bellamy there's no way in hell we are doing that, no matter how much Octavia hates you." Miller nodded in agreement with Harper's words, crossing his arms to prove the point. 

"Can't you see what I've done to you? I am the one who is responsible for killing all of your friends. I have killed so many innocent people I could flood the world with their blood," he laughed darkly, "you're just lucky I haven't sent you to your death yet. I killed children. I let hundreds of people die up in space because I threw away the radio."

"It will always be me responsible for your deaths, so kill me now before there's no one left!" Bellamy was screaming at this point, tugging at his chains as they cut into his wrists. 

Silence filled the cave as Bellamy stopped to breathe. Octavia's sniffles broke the silence as she bit out, "You don't get death. You don't deserve it. I hope you spend the rest of your days wandering the lands, suffering from sickness and injury. But I don't want you to die, I want you to bury yourself in sorrow, and relive each death."

She stood up and turned to face him, "You've sure done a great job being your sister's keeper, mom would be proud."

With this, she shifted and addressed the others in the room. "I have business. Jus drein jus daun. It's time to kill that son of a bitch who put a hole through my heart and killed the only man who I love." 

Kane stood and made a move to follow, "after you."

And they all left, except Bellamy, who remained, tortured by all those he had lost. All lost to his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've gotten negative reviews, I just want to clarify that it's not a happy story. Bellamy blames himself for everything and Octavia just unleashes her pain on him. Constructive critisism is appreciated though.


End file.
